locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 05
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Chase * Fake Chase * Frank * Kaan Dietsch * a magician * Manilla Igunway * middleman drug dealers * a reporter * Water Guy Game Notes Miracle point refresh! Game Log The water keeps invading through cracks in the wall and forces the Keeper and Janice out of the restaurant. Janice's attempts to make the water apathetic towards entering the restaurant fails. Meanwhile, the Gourmand appears in a dark, incense-filled room. Some chicken, goat, and human blood and meat has been burned, wax from human candles. He is in an affluent area, judging from the smells in the air. Don't smell any people. There's a hooded person holding a candle. The Gourmand can't smell him; doesn't know why. A magician has summoned the Gourmand to tell him how to devour the power of his enemies, which are other magicians and demons. Four DMPs later, and he now has the power to eat defensive spells and wards. John Smith talked with one of the middleman drug dealers, who will lead him to the agent he's been meeting with. The Gourmand is paying attention back at the Chancel through his Anchor. An attempt to give the people in the restaurant air doesn't work. The river spirits are driven by hate for the restaurant and everyone within. Candy spends some time talking with Chase, the bartender. Larkspur finds the guy controlling the water spirits. She blocks his field of vision with a wall of light, which breaks his concentration. She then goes over to talk to him ("Oh hai!") and he steams up the area and runs off. The Gourmand uses a Lesser Destruction to destroy all the river spirits. Pearl eye is Kaan Dietsch. The Familia divines, calls back the spirit of, and reanimates Manfred (red eye) as a revenant. Things he tells them: he was drugged and killed while unconscious after partying with two girls. Janice sends her Anchor Frank to go find out more about the drug XS. She had been helping clean up the restaurant from the water damage. A reporter comes by to investigate the issues. The Gourmand tells her that the restaurant, and the Familia, was attacked. Manilla Igunway, the green-eyed chef, is being kept in a safehouse. Reports: Someone unknown is walking about town. * One a tall, attractive, blond woman. Went off the radar quickly. * One a drunk guy. Other one went right to the westernmost bridges. The Gourmand is hunting the scent off Manfred's body. After the trail comes back, it disappears and reappears at various places around the Chancel. Many tied to the Familia's precious things. Notable: Near the Crawfish Basket. One at the bar where Chase was picked up. Caught the scent of the water guy. He can skip around, too. * The blond woman smells of sea salt, sand, and poppies, etc. * The drunk man smells of alcohol, perfume, and grain -- city smells. John gets a call from his dealer. Just got a request from his sources for all the product they can get. (Note that this is probably Candy trying to buy it all up and get the production facility.) The Gourmand is at the Arc Pon Trump, where the scent of the water guy leads to; also, the scent of the man who visited the Chancel. John is after the drunk guy, and the Gourmand's prey is the waterboy. Manfred wakes up. "You should go find Jason" (the black eyed guy). Larkspur is a light beam following a fake copy of Chase around (who has met with one of the girls who was with Manfred before he died who Candy made remorseful for her actions with the need to go confess to her). The fake Chase is bait. Everyone's 0-realm gift goes off. Several supernatural attacks across the island, the gang war is going, monsters from the swamps are swarming. Oh, and the news report on the attack from a "be scared" angle. Category:Session log